


Ianto the Red-Nosed Teaboy

by JantoOwnsMySoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JantoOwnsMySoul
Summary: Originally written as my gift in the 2016 Torchwood Holiday Exchange on Tumblr.The idea suddenly popped into my head one day at work and wouldn't leave.So I had to write it. :)Enjoy!





	

“Ianto the red nosed teaboy  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it blows  
All of the other teaboys  
Used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Ianto  
Join in any teaboy games  
Then one foggy Christmas eve  
Ja-ack came to say  
Ianto with your nose so bright  
Won't you warm my bed tonight  
Then all the teaboys loved him  
As they shouted out with glee  
Ianto the red nosed teaboy  
You're in for lots of sodomy!”

Owen ducked as Tosh threw the closest book at his head.   
“Don’t you dare make fun of Ianto! It’s your fault he’s sick in the first place. If you hadn’t knocked Jack off of the pier, Ianto wouldn’t have dove in after him. It’s Christmas Eve, he’s going to spend the holidays in bed now.”

Owen sniffed. “Yeah, yeah. Well, maybe next time he’ll think before he tries to save Jack in the field. The man can’t die. There’s no point in trying to sacrifice for him.”

Tosh sighed and took on the tone you use on a small child. “Ever heard of a little thing called love, Owen? Ianto would do anything to save Jack the pain of another death.”

Just as Owen was about to respond, the door to Jack’s office opened and out stepped Ianto, coughing and sputtering wrapped in a blanket. Jack was behind him making sure he wasn’t about to fall over. They slowly made their way to the battered sofa and Jack settled Ianto into his lap.

“Owen, we heard your caterwauling down in the bunker you were singing so loud. And need I remind you why Ianto is currently red-nosed? I seem to remember you having something to do with it.”

Owen finally looked mildly regretful as he realized both Tosh and Jack were right. It was his fault that Ianto was ill. And he’d taken an oath to heal people. Even teaboys. Finally he turned to Ianto and put the usual look of disdain back on his face.

“Yeah, well, come on so I can poke and prod your sorry arse. Can’t have the rest of us missing out on coffee because you’re too busy hacking up a lung.” 

Ianto managed to pathetically give him the two finger salute as he slowly stumbled to his feet. It hurt to talk but sometimes gestures speak louder than words anyway.

Jack grinned, knowing that even though the medic could be a dick, he did care. They may fight and argue, but his team was like a family. He pushed the sappy thoughts aside and followed his two foundlings down into the autopsy area.

“Oh, and Owen? Whoever said Ianto was the one who was in for sodomy?”

The horrified look on his employee’s face was the best present he could have asked for.


End file.
